Princess Celestia
Princess Celestia (also known as Celie, Tia, and SunButt) is the powerful ruler of Equestria. Despite her stoic demeanor, she harbors quite a sweet tooth and a love for video games (especially retro-ones). Her sister is Princess Luna and her secret admirer is none other than Ronald McDonald! Biography Princess Celestia was born a really long time ago (the exact year is unclear). She and her sister Luna have ruled Equestria peacfully, with Celestia raising the Sun, and Luna raising the moon. However, Luna got extremely jealous, and turned into the evil Nightmare Moon! An epic showdown occoured, ending with Celestia using the Elements of Harmony to banish her sister to the moon for a thousand years. Celestia ruled over Equestria since then, and things were getting lonley. She soon saw interest in a young unicorn named Twilight Sparkle, and took her under her wing. Soon, Twilight became Celestia's most prominant student, and she would be sent to Ponyville by Celestia to learn the meaning of friendship. The relationship between Ronald McDonald and Celestia began when Ronald visited Equestria for the 1st time to sell Happy Meals. He soon dropped by Canterlot, where he was greeted by the Princess. He soon felt strong emotions, much stronger than any emotion ever. Soon, they became close friends and eventually Ronald developed a crush for the Princess. Most would find this odd, but Ronald couldn't care less, since he is INSANE after all. Soon enough, Celestia's sister would return from the moon, and shroud the kingdom in darkness. Quick thinking from Twilight and her new friends would eventually turn Nightmare Moon back into Luna. Now Celestia won't feel so lonley in the castle or when Ronald isn't around. Nowadays, Princess Celestia helps keep order in Equestria, but that doesn't mean she can't have fun here and there. She often visits Ronald McDonald and his group, the Soviet Ronalds, often and enjoys playing games with Luna. Recently, she announced that she would be stepping down from the throne and retiring from Princess duties. What this in-tales next is anyone's guess, but Ronald might use this oppertuity to propose to her! Family *Fausticorn (mother) *Princess Luna (sister) *Princess Cadence (niece) *Prince Blueblood (nephew) *Twilight Sparkle (student) *Sunset Shimmer (former student) *Spike (he tends to look up to her as a mother) *Ronald McDonald (significant other) *Toad (nephew-in-law) *Toadette (niece-in-law) Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game Bio The fair and almighty princess of Equestria. Celestia watches over the Mane 6 on their adventures, and is especially known as Twilight Sparkle's mentor. Despite her stoic personality, Celestia loves cake and retro games. Rumor has it that she is also Ronald McDonald's secret crush and also has a bizarre counterpart named Molestia. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) Trivia *Celestia has a strange counterpart named Molestia. Not much is known about her, besides the fact that she's perverted! She also has an evil counterpart named Daybreaker. *Optimus Prime is her favorite Transformer. *She is playable (along with Luna) In Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game 2. *She likes to pull pranks, but her favorite one for some odd reason is where she says that Ronald is dead. Everyone takes it too seriously, though. *Celestia became the MLP fandom's "punching bag" of sorts (before Starlight Glimmer came alone), and was constantly made fun of and bashed. This blind hate soon died down as of recent, and she has gained many more fans since. *She also hasn't had much of a focused episode, but that all changed in Season 7 with the arrival of "Celestial Advice" and "A Royal Problem"! She also got a fill-fledged episode in Season 8! Hopefully it will continue! *Whereas Luna is more of a modern gamer, Celestia prefers older games (pre-GameCube). *While it may seem farfetched, Ronald might have plans to marry Celestia! Gallery Tumblr m5tuwcjw171qc5ffho1 1280.png|Celestia gets into some sugar from McDonalds. 66931 safe solo princess+celestia vector open+mouth cake frown eating wide+eyes cakelestia.png|Celestia eats cake. Swee.jpg|And... Sweetie Belle?! Untitled.jpg|Celestia pulls the "Ronald's Dead" prank on Rainbow Dash. She took it too seriously, though. Celie.png|Celestia after finding out Bonzi Buddy was downloaded onto her computer. Ronestia.jpg|Celestia sees Ronald! 16 - 1.gif|Celestia jams out to some tunes! Doh.jpg|This can't be good... Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Alicorns Category:Soviet Ronald Allies